4. 覚醒 (Kakusei, "Awakening")
Kakusei ("Awakening") ist der Charakter Song der auf Deneve basiert. Er ist Track Nr 04 des Offiziellem Claymore Album. Er wird von Deneves Japanischen Synchronsprecherin gesungen. Japanischer Text thumb|right|335 pxkarakara no daichi ni nagareteku orokamono no namida shini yuku hana magai mono no taiyou mi wo kogasu togireru koto no nai jubaku no machi mukae yakusoku no basho he aiseyo dare yori aware na waga keshin wo ima tokihanate LONELYx2 NIGHT yokubou no SLAVE yo risei no tejou hikichigireyo jiyuu wo motome kuuhaku wo ubaikaesu mono yo toki no nagare mo omoi no mama ni bukimi ni hibii teru shizu kesa ga koukotsu no yoru wo yogen ta miwaku tojikometa kagi ana ni iyarashii kumo ga ashi wo hau susume michibika reru mama ni shinjiyo mugen ni tsuduku yorokobi wo ima tachiagare LONELYx2 HEART kanashimi no SLAVE yo ryoushin no tobira buchi yabureyo kurayami no naka setsubou wo ouka shita mono yo mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai mukae yakusoku no basho he aiseyo dare yori aware na waga keshin wo ima tokihanate LONELYx2 NIGHT yokubou no SLAVE yo risei no tejou hikichigireyo nemuri kara same kaerimichi tozasareta mono yo itoshiki hito no koe mo kikoe nai Englische Übersetzung Pouring into the parched earth The fools tears, a dying flower A fake sun scorches the body, without respite a cursed marching beat Head to the place of promise! i love my metamorphosis, the most pitful of all! Now be released! LONELY LONELY NIGHT SLAVE of desire, rip apart the shackels of reason You, who pursuit of freedom, recaptures the gaps do with the flow of time as you please The eerily ringing silence prophesied the night of rapture To the keyhole where templation is shut away a repulsive spider creeos it feet Advance in the way you are lead! Belive the joy that continues infinitely! Now stand up! LONELY LONELY HEART SLAVE of sadness, tear down the doors of your conscience You, who in the darkness, worshipped hopelessness there is no longer anything to fear Head to the place of promise! i love my metamorphosis, the most pitful of all! Now be released! LONELY LONELY NIGHT SLAVE of desire, rip apart the shackels of reason Awake from your sleep, you who's path of return has been closed unable to hear the voices of those dear to you Deutsche Übersetzung Gießen in der verdorrten Erde Die Narren Tränen, eine sterbende Blume Eine gefälschte Sonne versengt den Körper, ohne Aufschub ein verfluchtes marschierenden beat Fahren Sie an den Ort der Verheißung! Ich liebe meine Metamorphose, die Pitful aller! Jetzt veröffentlicht! LONELY LONELY NIGHT Sklave des Verlangens, Rippen auseinander die Shackels der Vernunft Sie, die Streben nach Freiheit, gleichnamigen die Lücken mit den Fluss der Zeit zu tun, wie es dir gefällt Die unheimliche Klingelton Stille die Nacht der Verzückung prophezeit Um das Schlüsselloch, wo Templation Weg geschlossen ist eine widerliche Spinne Creeos es Füße Fahren Sie in die so wie, die du Spitze bist! Die Freude, die unendlich weiter glauben! Jetzt steh auf! LONELY LONELY HEART Sklave der Traurigkeit, reißen die Türen der dein Gewissen Sie, wer in der Dunkelheit verehrt Hoffnungslosigkeit Es ist nichts mehr zu befürchten Fahren Sie an den Ort der Verheißung! Ich liebe meine Metamorphose, die Pitful aller! Jetzt veröffentlicht! LONELY LONELY NIGHT Sklave des Verlangens, Rippen auseinander die Shackels der Vernunft Wach aus Ihrem Schlaf, Sie, die Weg Wiederkehr wurde geschlossen nicht in der Lage, die Stimmen derjenigen zu hören, die Ihnen lieb Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Songtext